Conventional clock data recovery circuits detect random serial data. A loop uses a phase detector to compare the phase of the incoming data with an internal clock (or an output of a phase interpolator). The phase detector generates UP/DN signals to control the inputs to the phase interpolator so that the output of the phase interpolator aligns with the phase of the incoming serial data.
It would be desirable to implement a low supply voltage analog phase interpolator.